.[.Buttery.]. .Iadd.Butterfly .Iaddend.sponge mops have been used with great success as an efficient cleaning tool for many .[.yes.]. .Iadd.years.Iaddend.. The feature of the mop which allows its sponge to pivot closed, thereby squeezing fluid from a fully soaked or soiled sponge, has been a major advance in the industry. The .[.buttery.]. .Iadd.butterfly .Iaddend.sponge mop patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,407, is representative of this type of mop.
It is similarly well-known to employ a brush or other abrasive member at the end of a .[.buttery.]. .Iadd.butterfly .Iaddend.sponge type mop, in order to allow for a separate scrubbing action, along with the smooth surface cleaning action and absorption capability of the relatively soft sponge mop. Such mops, as shown in the prior .[.an.]. .Iadd.art.Iaddend., routinely contain a brush device attached to the head or front of a mop, at right angles to the sponge member. The mop arrangements shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,701,888, 2,858,557, and 2,916,754 are illustrative of these features. The configuration of these mops, however, employ cumbersome brush attachments which can not be removed or be removed easily, do not allow for interchangeability of parts, are not .[.desired.]. .Iadd.designed .Iaddend.to have the abrasive surface changed after prolonged usage, and generally do not .[.pro, de.]. .Iadd.provide .Iaddend.simple and effective cleaning implements. Significantly, these abrasive attachments are not adapted for use with the .[.buttery.]. .Iadd.butterfly .Iaddend.sponge mop designs which are currently in use.